typical love story
by Georgiee-Anne Petrova
Summary: Waige one shot. Came up with the idea when I was listening to love story by Katharine McPhee. (a bit OOC)


The day was coming to an end. The mission for the day had been completed and everyone was happy. Everyone had eatten their tea Paige cooked for them and was now sat down in the lounge when toby spoke up.

"Why don't we have a game night?" A smirk formed on his face as he spoke. This wasn't his normal smirk, he was up to something, but the geniuses didn't notice neither did paige.

"Okay" they all replied and then by clapped his hands

"Good I've got the perfect game" he chuckled and got up and went over to the TV before turning back to the group, a box in his hand.

Sing star.

Paige suddenly takes a gasp but then pretends to cough so no one could ask questions, even though they probably wouldn't.

"Huh Toby let's see that" she says and graps it and flips it over to look at the songs on the back.

Michael Jackson - Man In The Mirror

Kelly Clarkson - Stronger

Lady GaGa - Poker Face

Her breath gets caught when she reads the next name and song.

Paige Dineen - Love Story

She looks up and sees them all looking at her

"Do we have to play this? Why don't we play something different?" She suggests and Toby smirks even more like he knew, like he knew she was the singer of one of the songs on this game.

"Come on Paige, it will be fun" Sylvester says and smiles and paige hesantly nods

"Okay" she sighs and Toby turns on the Wii and instersts the game.

Once the game loads up they pick who is going first. Happy. She didn't really like that she was going first but excepted anyways.

She picked a song that Paige didn't know and she got high marks for proformance and talent. She was a good singer.

Next it was Walter.

Walter picked a song paige knew, but she hasn't heard it in forever. It was nice to listen to it again. He didn't get as high as Happy but he did good, like he knew everything about the song. Paige smiled at him when he nodded to everyone as thanks.

Then it was Sylvester's turn.

He flicked through the songs looking for the perfect song to sing. He went past one and made a face before going back to it and turning to paige and smiled.

"Paige! You have a song on here!" He stated in amazement and the rest looked over -apart from toby- and asked how, why, really?

Paige blushed, she looked down and said nothing.

"You should sing" walter spoke up once everyone stopped asking her about it and paige shock her head.

"No no no I don't sing anymore"

"Come one paige, you are good" Toby states and paige gives him a look

"How do you know if I'm good or not?" She asks and he chuckles

"I'm not stupid, you'd have to be good to get on this game and plus I've listened to you sing before it is my game"

Paige sighed as sylverster handed her the remote and sat down, glad he didn't have to sing.

She pressed play before turning to the team and saying.

"This is the only time you'll hear me sing"

"I think it was the summertime

When I laid eyes on you

I didn't even know your name

Somehow we'd end up in the same room

It never crossed my mind

I never saw you like that

I should've listened to my best friend

She knew it would be a perfect match " once she finished the first vers the cyclone whistled causing her to laugh before continuing

"It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

We met way back when

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard" she turn around and pulled on Happy's hand for her to get up and dance and happy shock her head but Paige didn't listen and pulled her up anyways

"I always made up some excuse

Saying you that weren't my type

Didn't want to face the truth

Didn't want to cross that line

'til one day I saw you

Out of the corner of my eye

You were flirting with some girl

And inside I thought I would die" by this time happy was laughing as they made up dance moves in sync causing Toby to whistle and wink at happy causing her to not only roll her eyes but blush at the same time

"It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

We met way back when

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard" Paige looked over at walter and he was smiling, observing her, laughing at points at their dance moves. This caused Paige to smile before heading his hand making him come over to the group to dance to. He didn't fight or refuse, he just smiled more before pulling Ralph with him to causing Ralph to take his mother's hand and start to dance

"Can't believe its happening

When I least expect it

My prince under disguise

How you fooled me with those eyes

When I feel like letting go

In your arms is where I know

I am wrong

From the beginning we always belong" she smiled and giggled as walter took her hand and spun her round

"Love Love Story

Love Love Story

Love Love Story

(Love)

Love Love Story

(Love Story)

Love Love Story

(This is my)

Love Love Story

(This is my love story)

Love Love Story

Love"

"This is my love story" all the group cheered as she hit the high note of the song perfectly

"It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

This is how it ends

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard" her hand stayed in Walters, the smile never left her face either. She knew the song was coming to an end so she got ready for when it did.

"It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

We meet way back When

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard" she sang the last note and the cyclone broke out into applause and a blush formed on her cheeks and a giggle escapes her lips

"You were amazing!" They all gushed

"Thanks guys" she said and pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear before putting down the microphone and exiting to go to the kitchen to get a drink.

"You were really good" a voice comes from behind her causing a smile to form on her lips once again

"Thanks walter" she said and turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug.

He was stiff at first but then softened up before hugging back.

"You should sing more" he says into her shoulder, she felt his warm breath cover her skin and this caused her to lightly bite her lip before replying

"Really?" She pulled away lightly and looked at him, her arms still loosely around his neck and his arms still around her waist. She cheeks exploded with a cherry pink blush as she nods

"Thanks Walt" she says

They stay like that for a moment or two before his eyes slowly looks down at her lips and her eyes at his. Her breath gets caught as she notices him start to lean in. She starts to lean in as their eyes close and their lips connect.

There's fire works, elephants doing the tango in their stomachs. It was good. Really good.

As they pulled away paige bit her lip before talking.

"Maybe I will sing more often"

Bad I know and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed this:) vote follow and comment/review

Love you all

~Georgiee-Anne


End file.
